coldcasefandomcom-20200223-history
Moe Kitchener
Major Maurice "Moe" Kitchener was a retired US Army officer serving as Colonel Murillo's Operations Officer at Pennsylvania Military Institute. In 2009, it was discovered that Moe was complicit in the cover-up of the 2005 murder of Cadet Kate Butler and later even ran Detective Lilly Rush's car off a bridge in an attempt to stop the investigation. After he made bail, Lilly would wage a personal vendetta against him over the following months, until Moe was murdered outside a bar in 2010. History In the fall of 2005, P.M.I. accepted two female applicants for the first time. Moe was assigned the responsibility of instituting the necessary changes to accomodate female cadets. He would later recall that, unlike the other female cadet Courtney Gaines, Kate immediately immersed herself in the life of being a first-year "knob", shaving off her hair herself. On the night of November 15, Cadet Ryan Stewart came to Moe's office and told Moe he'd hit Kate and she hadn't gotten up. Unwilling to let P.M.I. be rocked by the scandal of a female cadet's murder, Moe ordered Ryan to get a foot locker from storage. Kate's body and all her possesions were then stuffed into the locker, which Moe then drove thirty miles off campus and buried in a Roxborough cemetery in Philadelphia. To everyone else, it appeared Kate had been unable to endure the school's strict standards and ran away. Four years later, in 2009, Kate's remains were discovered and Philadelphia Homicide detectives arrived at the school to question officers and cadets. Moe appeared cordial and cooperate to Lilly and her partner Detective Scotty Valens, informing them of the school standard and having Operations Officer Lawrence Gardner show them Kate's room. Moe had no intention of allowing them to get to the truth, however. The following night, as Lilly left campus, after questioning James Addison, Moe took a campus car, which he regularly used, and followed Lilly. As she drove over a bridge, Moe rammed her car, knocking it off the bridge, and into the water below. Lilly was rescued by divers soon after, however, and despite her disoriented state, she told them to look at the P.M.I. barracks' sign-out logs. The logs proved to be forged, confirming that Kate had been killed on campus. Meanwhile, the car that had run Lilly off the road was found on campus and parking violations linked it to Moe. Moe's signature was also found on a request filed by Ryan for a new foot locker. With this evidence, Moe and Ryan were promptly arrested. Some weeks later, at Moe's bail hearing, Moe's defense attorney, A.J. Pritchard attempted to argue that Lilly had not seen Moe behind the wheel when she was run off the road. This backfired, however, when Lilly provided ample evidence that Moe was a frequent user of the vehicle. Despite this, Judge Wyatt granted bail for Moe, much to Lilly's frustration. A trial date was set for nine months. Angry that Moe was a free man, Lilly began a quiet campaign of retaliation against Moe, having traffic officers place a boot on his car and sabotaging his attempts to get a loan from a bank, since Moe had been dismissed P.M.I. after his arrest. Moe filed a complaint again Lilly with the Police Department for this, and later gave her a menacing warning on the street that the more she pushed him, the less he had to lose. Ignoring this warning, Lilly watched Moe getting drunk at a bar several weeks later, then get into his car. She immediately called it in, which led to Moe being arrested for DUI. Visiting Moe in the drunk tank to gloat, she then had Officer Lennox move him to a cell with a heavyset inmate named Tito. Moe would make bail soon after, but the bad blood between him and Lilly was far from over. Moe filed another harassment complaint soon after, this time with the DA's office, though Lilly was unswayed when ADA Curtis Bell brought this to her attention. That night, she continued to stake out Moe in front of his favorite bar. Moe, fully aware that she was watching him, simply gave her a smug look through the window, while being entertained by a prostitute, until a parking attendant told Lilly she was parked in front of a fire hydrant and instructed her to move. Hours later, Moe walked out to his car to find Kate's father, Hank Butler inside waiting for him with a gun. Moe tried to tell him it wasn't personal but Hank, unmoved, shot Moe in the back of the head and left. The following day, Lilly was questioned by state detectives about her whereabouts at the time of Moe's death, but Hank arrived at the station and confessed. Hank was arrested, leaving a troubled Lilly to wonder what she would've ended up doing to Moe had Hank not killed him first. :In the episode "Into the Blue", it was revealed Moe had been a U.S. Ranger and had started at P.M.I. in 1987 as a P.T. instructor, the fourth generation of his family to serve at the school. Since this was mentioned in Lilly's dream, however, it's unclear if this true. Category:Recurring characters Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Kitchener, Maurice "Moe" Category:Murder Victims